<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Hero by Kiwi_OCmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469575">Fake Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker'>Kiwi_OCmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fake Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error was able to get most of the multiverse into the antivoid, and is just trying to get the Star Sanses captured. On the flip side, the Star Sanses try to save the multiverse by having Ink act as a spy, and become "friends" with Error. But Ink realizes that he won't be able to pull it off unless he's more than a friend to Error.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geno Sans/Reaper Sans, Ink sans/error sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fake Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Beginning</h3>
<p> Error had finally done it. He had won. He laughed, as the multiverse looked in horror at him. Then he realized that he hadn't won. Those guardians were still alive. Dream, Blue, and <em>Ink<em>. Words couldn't explain how much Error hated Ink. He was annoying, and loud, and stupid. He couldn't wait to see Ink, a pile of dust. He went to go sit in Outertale, one of the few universes he had spared. The stars always calmed him.
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Ink stared in horror as he realized what had happened to the multiverse. No, it couldn't be!
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "He won..." Blue looked away, with a melancholy expression
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Don't worry! We can still win this!" Dream attempted to cheer up Blue
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Yeah! We just need a plan!" The attempt had worked, and Blue was back to his normal self.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "So, what should we do?" Ink asked.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> The three formed a plan. One that involved Ink, and mostly Ink. If the three went in together, that was likely what Error was planning. If Ink went in, and was able to be friends with Error, he might be able to find out what Error was planning.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Didn't he leave Outertale and Undernovella alone?" Blue asked.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Yeah. Maybe he likes those AUs?"
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Then go find him. Maybe he'll be in the Anti-void, or Outertale. There's not many other places he could be."
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "True." Ink goes to Outertale, as he preferred a universe to the blank space pf the antivoid.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Error heard footsteps. He just thought it was a inhabitant of the AU, but when the person sat down next to him, it turned out to be his enemy, Ink.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Becoming "Friends"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Error become "friends", of course to Error, they are real friends. But to Ink, Error is still scum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Becoming "Friends"

</h3>
<p> Error scowled. This jerk just <em>had<em> to make his mood worse.

</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "What do <em>you<em> want? I've already won. What else could you possibly want to lose, your life?"

</em></em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Actually, I want to be friends."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "You? Me? Friends? HA! As if I would ever be friends with a squid like you."



</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I know how you feel, Error. Being all alone, for so long. I've been there."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Even so, why would you want to be friends with me? I just destroyed everything you care about."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Wanna know a secret? I don't have a soul. I don't <em>actually<em> care about the AUs. I only care because if the multiverse is gone, then the creators will leave and stop with the splashes of color that I put in my vials, which gives me emotion, and I'll be emotionless and alone forever, just like before." This made Ink look scared and sad.

</em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Wow. There's more to you than I thought. I just thought that you were a jerk. Why are you telling me this, anyways?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I wanna be friends with you, Error."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Like I said before, why? I'm your enemy, you should be worried that I might kill you right now."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Error, I have nothing else to do. Why not be your friend?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "True, true."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "What were we talking about again?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Error laughed. Ink's stupidity was actually kinda funny, and charming at times. Maybe the two could be friends after all.


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Ink looked confused.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "You know what, maybe we can be friends. That is if you don't try to stop me from winning."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I won't. Blue gave up, and Dream is trying to get him to not be so upset. They started arguing, so I came to one of the only universes left. And I found you. Dream and Blue can't find out that we're friends though."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Yeah, obviously. They'd probably kill you."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Us outcodes should stick together, since we don't have anyone else who truly understand, not even people from genocide timelines. They remember having a home. We don't."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Yeah. I never knew that you were alone too."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I don't even remember how I lost my soul."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Being near you, I feel less lonely." During this entire conversation, Error saw a side of his old enemy he never saw before. He gained some respect for Ink. Before, he only saw Ink as an enemy, but now, he could definitely see Ink as an ally, a friend. Someone who understood. Maybe the only one, as most outcodes used to have a home that just doesn't exist anymore. He always wanted a true friend. Someone who saw the nice side of him. Maybe he'd show his good side to Ink later.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I think I might have to get going soon. Meet here again tomorrow?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Error nodded.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Ink left, and when he got back to Dream and Blue, he told them how it went. Dream told Ink to make sure that Error trusted him, and that there was an ok bond between the two.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Remember when you guys saved me from Error? I became a good friend of his, and I'm pretty sure that even with a good bond, Error is not gonna trust Ink enough for this plan to work. They have to be more than friends." Blue explained.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Best friends?" Dream asked.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "No Dream, Ink and Error have to be in love. Or at least Error. If Ink falls in love with Error, that's going to ruin the plan."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "But isn't that a little cruel?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I mean, nothing's cruel for me. I'm soulless."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "And our lives, universes, and family are at stake here. Even though we fight Nightmare a lot, I know you still care about him. He's your twin brother. But his life is at stake too, and the entire multiverse."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "True."
          </em></em></em></p><p><em><em><em> "So Ink, your next mission is to get Error to fall in love with you. It doesn't matter how fast it happens, just get him in love with you."</em></em>
    </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink has to get Error to fall for him, but first he needs to build trust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Plan</h3>
<p> Ink went back to Outertale to meet with Error. It seemed like all was going according to plan, and if he got Error to fall, it was foolproof. As he had no soul, he wouldn't fall in love with Error, after all, Error was the destroyer of AUs. Why would he fall in love with someone like him.
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Error was wondering why Ink would want to be friends all of a sudden. Maybe he was just bored. It didn't matter. He was friends with the squid now.

</p><p> Ink saw Error and gave a little wave, to get his attention. "Errrrrorrrrr!"

</p><p> Why was he being so loud, Error wondered. He gestured for Ink to go sit next to him.

</p><p> "You really like the stars."

</p><p> "Yeah. They're.... beautiful."

</p><p> "Not as beautiful as your eyes." Ink says partially under his breath, kinda hoping Error would hear.

</p><p> "WHAT?!?!?"

</p><p> "Oh, sorry Error. It's just that your eyes look pretty. All the colors.."

</p><p> "I should've expected that, coming from you. You weren't <em>actually<em> complimenting me, you're just like a crow or something."

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Yeah."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Space is really calming. I don't really let others know that I like the stars, other than the voices."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "You mean the creators?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "You hear them too? Maybe you're just as crazy as me."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "The creators aren't voices. They're more like gods."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Huh, strange"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I always thought you were just a mean destroyer, but there's so much more to you." Ink looks over at Error with a blue star eyelight and a purple triangle eyelight. "You're so much more than a destroyer, and I wanna know more about you."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "uh- well, I really like chocolate, I only spared Undernovella because I got hooked on the plot-" Error was interrupted by Ink, who was writing notes down on his scarf.

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Me too! The Undernovella thing. Good plot."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "<em>What<em> are you doing?"

</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I forget things too easily. I don't want to forget."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "oh. Scatterbrain" Error teased Ink slightly.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "I knoooow"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Error realized that maybe Ink was a good friend after all, and wasn't what he thought. The conversation went on for hours, until Ink had to go, and he went back to the Star Sanses.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "So Ink, how'd it go with Error?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "It went great, Blue! He told me some stuff about himself. He likes chocolate, and space, and Undernovella, but can you blame him?"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "That's good."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "This still seems cruel, even though it's to stop Error."

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Error had gone to the antivoid, and he was happy. His friend wasn't gonna try and stop him. Ink seemed nice, and was the only abomination who didn't just call him evil, and actually listened to him. He started trusting Ink a bit.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How To Get Someone To Fall In Love With You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink tries his very best to get Error to fall for him, although he doubts it'll work anytime soon, since they were literally just enemies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>How To Get Someone To Fall In Love With You.</h3><p> "Ink, You may be friends, but being friends doesn't equivalate being lovers. You need to spark something. Luckily I know Error a bit better than you, since he had me kidnapped for months and he had no one else to talk to. He hates being touched. Believe me, I tackle hugged him once. Did not end well.

</p><p> "Good to know." Ink immediately forgets that fact.

</p><p> "You gotta... well, try not to umm...... show your entire personality, since being a jerk might push him away."

</p><p> "True. We all know I'm a jerk."

</p><p> "Maybe.... Get him chocolate, not in a romantic way. He told you about his obsession with chocolate, and getting him some will seem really nice."

</p><p> "You two do realize that you're trying to make Ink turn into Error's soulmate, correct? When we win this, he's gonna feel really bad. Like- heartbroken. No one deserves that."

</p><p> "Dream, he's gonna destroy the multiverse. He won't feel that bad, after all, what does he expect from me, he knows I'm soulless."

</p><p> "This still feels wrong."

</p><p> Ink goes and buys some chocolate for Error, and then heads to Outertale.

</p><p> "Hey Error!"

</p><p> "Hey."

</p><p> "I got you some chocolate."

</p><p> "You did? Thanks." Error was surprised, as Ink was such a scatterbrain. Ink really did care about him. "Actually, wanna go to the antivoid and watch some Undernovella?"

</p><p> "Sure!"

</p><p> The two head to the antivoid. Ink was scared of the blank space, but he hid the fear. Then Error opens a viewing portal to Undernovella, and gets some popcorn for the two to share, sitting on Error's couch. As they watched Ink remembered the classic trope of when two love interests reach for popcorn at the same time, and touch hands. He waited till Error was reaching for the popcorn, and copied Error. The second they touched hands, Error's eyes filled with glitches and he crashed. Ink then remembered what Blue had told him. He was such an idiot, he ruined everything. Now Error was gonna be mad with him. Ink moved the popcorn, and laid Error down on the couch. Error rebooted, only to see Ink a little above his face, with a worried expression.

</p><p> "Error! Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

</p><p> "No- it's fine, you didn't know. You were- worried about me?"

</p><p> Ink nodded. "I really was!!"

</p><p> "I'm fine. Don't worry."

</p><p> The two continued watching Undernovella, and Ink fell asleep on the couch. In Error's eyes, Ink was actually kinda cute. He was showing vulnerability near Error, meaning he genuinely trusted Error. Huh. Stupid. Didn't Ink know that he could kill him at any moment? But he wouldn't. Ink was his only friend. Other than Blue, but he knew that Blue probably wasn't too happy with him right now. Error fell asleep as well, and in his sleep leaned on Ink's shoulder Of course he didn't know that he was leaning on Ink's shoulder, but he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tries to stop Ink and Blue from causing a heartbreak, while Blue explains that everyone may die if they quit on this plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Arguement</h3><p> Ink wakes up, to find Error asleep on his shoulder. He pretends to still be sleeping, and Error wakes up as well.

</p><p> "Stupidly adorable. He really trusts me. Luckily we're no longer enemies, or he'd be dead right now."

</p><p> Ink 'wakes' up. "Hey Error."

</p><p> "Good morning sleepyhead. We both passed out all night."

</p><p> "wow. Not surprising for us though."

</p><p> "Yeah. I assume Blue and Dream will be looking for you?"

</p><p> "Yeah, probably."

</p><p> "Well, you should get back then."

</p><p> Ink leaves, and once he had left, Error just... couldn't get the squid off his mind. Ink was annoying like that, even when he wasn't there, he was stuck in his head. Error thought of how he crashed the day before because his and Ink's hands touched while reaching for popcorn. He couldn't get his mind off how worried Ink was about him. He didn't know why, maybe it was just a side effect of being friends with the inkblob. Ink was thoughtful, in a way, even with being a bit of a scatterbrain, which was kinda funny at times.

</p><p> </p><p> "So, did you get him to fall in love with you?"

</p><p> "No. He still sees me as a friend. But he did fall asleep on my shoulder while we were watching Undernovella, soooo."

</p><p> "This is really cruel! How far are you planning to take this! I get why, but how badly are you going to break him?"

</p><p> "Well, enough to trust me....."

</p><p> "And you know he's not gonna easily trust you, Ink. Blue, this is a realllly bad idea. I know that your family's lives are at stake here, and you miss your brother, but you're not in a right state of mind. Ink, you need to come clean. And then we'll find another way."

</p><p> "There might not be another way. Paps might............"

</p><p> "Dream, we're too far along to quit." Ink looked away.

</p><p> "he might not fully trust you till it's too far and you get caught up in a whirlwind and suddenly it's your wedding. That would be too far, Ink. He's not the type to easily trust."

</p><p> "Dream! The entire multiverse. Your brother! My brother! Families! You remember Geno and Reaper, those two lovebirds we helped get together, right? They're going to die! If we don't try, they are going to be erased! Everything we've ever saved, or fixed, or helped, will be gone!"

</p><p> "True, but no one deserves that kinda heartbreak."

</p><p> "He's still not in love with me, so we'll have to wait a while"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Feelings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error begins to develop feelings for his only friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Feelings</h3>
<p> Error laid awake, thinking about the inkblob. His only friend. Ink genuinely cared, which was sweet of him. He even remembered that Error loves chocolate, and got him some. Error thought about beings friends with Ink.... maybe even something more? No, that was a stupid thought. But was it? He couldn't help but blush, his face a bright yellow. But would Ink even feel romantic feelings for him? Probably not, so it's easier just to push it away. Eventually he fell asleep.

</p><p> </p><p> Ink was still figuring out how to get Error to fall in love with him, while Dream had just stopped talking about the plan. He knew it was no use anyways.

</p><p> "Ink, are you or are you not acting flirty with him."

</p><p> "I'm not, at least I don't think I am."

</p><p> "Ink. What have we talked about? Being friends doesn't automatically mean he wants to be with you, it just means he likes being with you and hanging out. As friends. Not lovers. He'll never catch feelings if the friendship is entirely platonic. You gotta be slightly flirty, but not so much that Error notices. Just make him think you're usually just a kind of flirty person." Dating advice, with Blue.

</p><p> "Just be slightly flirty?"

</p><p> "Your eyes, Ink. It's not that hard for you. I know you don't control your eyes, but they change based on your emotion. What do you control? Your emotion. Just start taking the love vial.

</p><p> "Got it."

</p><p> Ink goes to Outertale, his and Error's new common meeting area.

</p><p> "Hey Glitchy!"

</p><p> "Glitchy?"

</p><p> "Yeah, my new nickname for you!"

</p><p> "Why?"

</p><p> "Because it's a cute nickname for a cute skeleton."

</p><p> Error's entire face turned yellow, just like how Ink had hoped. He was hoping the love vial would allow him to blush as well, so he could pretend to love Error back. That way, Error would be entirely in love with him.

</p><p> "What? Do you not like the name?"

</p><p> "No, the name's fine. But I'm gonna start calling you Inkblob."

</p><p> "Ok!" Ink was able to feel the effects of the love vial set in. He felt a slight blush of the full rainbow. He felt feelings for Error. The vial was working alright, but he knew it would wear off, luckily. He didn't want to feel these feelings for Error. He just wanted to pretend.

</p><p> Error looked away, embarrassed. Since when had Ink been this..... flirty? Maybe he didn't notice it before. The rainbow blush on Ink's face was adorable. Did Ink have feelings for him? No, probably not. Maybe he was just embarrassed too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this story, I suggest you go read my other fic as well. It's got 17 chapters at the moment, so you don't have to wait for new chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stupid Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error doesn't want to have feelings for Ink, but he can't stop his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Stupid Feelings</h3><p> Ugh. Why couldn't Error get that stupid inkblob out of his head. The way he smiled, the way he said Glitchy, the rainbow blush. It was just stupid.

</p><p> "DAMMIT" Error shouted again into the antivoid, the monsters tied high up in the blank space barely able to hear him. A concerned Papyrus yells back.

</p><p> "ARE YOU OK??" The Papyrus abomination's voice echoed through the infinite space.

</p><p> "SHUT UP!" Error didn't want the memory of this mess. All the dust he'll have to clean up. He was too lazy, so why not capture the Star Sanses first, minus Ink of course.

</p><p> The Papyrus quickly became quiet, not wanting to anger Error more.

</p><p> Error sighed, trying to keep his thoughts off of Ink. He failed, obviously.

</p><p> </p><p> The effects of the love vial were still in effect, and both Blue and Dream had to listen to Ink gush about Error.

</p><p> "He's so cute when he's flustered!! I wanna hug him!!" Ink was clearly not himself with the love vial. Maybe that was a good thing.

</p><p> "Ink, you can't hug him. He's our enemy. Snap out of that. It's all fake."

</p><p> "But it doesn't feel fake! Not right now at least. And his blush is so cute!! And he looks so handsome with his glasses onnnn"

</p><p> Dream and Blue have to bear this for a few hours.

</p><p> A few days later, Ink goes back to the antivoid and takes the love vial when Error isn't looking.

</p><p> "Ink, the voices said 'this is gonna get interesting'. What does that mean?"

</p><p> Ink, having taken the love vial, blushes a bit. "I-I don't know."

</p><p> "Are you blushing?"

</p><p> "Me? Maybe, maybe not."

</p><p> Error goes closer to Ink "What the fuck is wrong with you recently. You couldn't <em>like<em> me, could you?"

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Ink teleports out as fast as he could. Things were going too fast, even though that was the plan. 

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Ink, did something happen? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "No Dream, I'm fine, he just asked me if I like him."

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Isn't that the plan though, to be with him so we can save the multiverse?"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Yeah, but Blue, things were going too fast, and I didn't know what to do! If I said no, game over, if I said yes, he might've remembered i don't feel things and saw through the lie!"

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "Well, that's a problem"</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been gone for a bit, oops. I got lazy for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink goes back to Error, and confesses why he left so quickly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Confession</h3>
<p> Error laid confused. Ink just... disappeared and he had no idea why. He had asked Ink how he felt, and Ink ran off. Error blushed out of embarrassment. Why did he ask that... He felt a tingly feeling in his chest, much like butterflies, and then he realized. He was in love with this soulless asshole. Out of all the people in the multiverse, it had to be Ink. His ex enemy, his only friend. Although, Ink had proved to be.. a nice friend, he just wasn’t sure that Ink felt the same way, and he was soulless, there was no way that it would ever work out. Boy was he not prepared when Ink popped out of a portal.
</p><p> “Error, I’m really sorry about that. When you asked that, I... I didn’t know what to say. You know how I feel emotions, from the vials, and the vials are making me feel things... for you.. It felt like it’d be lying if I said no, and lying if I said yes, you know? I don’t truly feel anything, the vials just make me able to pretend I do, even to myself.”
</p><p> “I understand, Ink. But, the vials, if they make you feel things, then you feel things. You don't feel happy without the vials, and you aren’t lying when you say you’re happy, so you aren’t lying now.”
</p><p> “My question is, how do you feel about the way I feel?”
</p><p> Error was blushing quite heavily at this point “I- I just have come to terms with it, Ink, and I feel the same way. But I want to take things slow, this is new to me, all of it. Having a friend, falling in love, it’s uncharted territory for me, and I don’t want to jump in headfirst. I need some time, but I promise, I’m not rejecting you. I just don’t know how to be in love.”
</p><p> “It’s new for me as well, Error. We can absolutely take this slowly”
</p><p> “Thank you... Thank you for understanding, Inky.”
</p><p> “It’s alright. I should get back to Blue and Dream now, Glitchy.”
</p><p> “See ya, Ink.”
</p><p> Ink fell backwards into an ink portal and went back to Blue and Dream. With Blue and Dream, there were a lot of things going on. Blue was looking worried, and Dream looked very sour in the corner. Of course his sour expression only lasted a few seconds, starting from when Ink got back
</p><p> “So Ink, how’d it go with Error?”
</p><p> “It went just as planned, Blue”
</p><p> “That’s great!”
</p><p> “You two are sick. Why would you do this to Error!”
</p><p> “If we don’t do this, he will kill everyone Dream. Your brother, my brother, all those families! Geno and Reaper will never see each other or Goth again, and we worked so hard to help them get together! Do you really want to destroy their lives?”
</p><p> “I don’t want to destroy their lives I want to stop you from destroying Error’s heart!” And with that, Dream turns around, not wishing to speak with either of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the hiatus, I’ve been busy with school starting back and stuff. And also I didn’t know what to write for a bit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Taking It Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Error’s relationship grows, they’re still friends, but they aren’t quite “Just Friends”. There’s clearly romance between them (or at least that’s what Error thinks), but Error wants to go slowly on this since he isn’t used to being so <em>close<em> to another person, especially his ex-enemy.</em></em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Taking It Slowly</h3>
<p> Dream hadn’t talked with either Ink nor Blue for months. He obviously wasn’t upset, being the embodiment of positivity and all, but he seemed to have a goal as to not talk to either of them until this was all over. Ink was fine with this, he didn’t need to hear the stupid apple talk.
</p><p> </p><p> Error waited for Ink impatiently, he didn’t know why but seeing that inkblob made his soul skip a beat and filled him with happiness. Maybe it was a sign of “love” or whatever. He was embarrassed to name it, even. The destroyer of AUs, in love with the protector of AUs? Embarrassing. Of course this was all new to him. He had never had a friend before, let alone a love interest. There was something about Ink’s smile, the way he talked, the way he forgot everything so he writes things he doesn’t want to forget on his scarf, the way he walked, his adorable rainbow blush, his endlessly changing eyelights that Error could practically stare at forever, everything. And Error has finally admitted, not just to himself, but to his Inky too, that he was in love with him. And Error was fine with that. As it turns out, Ink also had feelings for Error, just in a slightly different way. Ever since then, they had been taking things slow. They weren’t dating, but they did go on the occasional date. And Error had felt himself falling more and more in love. Their dates had started with just them watching Undernovella on Error’s couch, to stargazing in Outertale, to chasing each other around with paintbrushes, to handholding when Error was ok with it, and finally to cuddling, a very rare event for the two, as Error had issues with just brushing fingertips, let alone cuddling. But those cuddles were the softest thing Error had ever felt, and he was in love. At that moment, he knew. He had to go make it official, whether Dream and Blue cared or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the start of cute things and frequent updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dating? Or Hiding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error tries to make him and Ink official, but Dream takes Ink and Blue and leaves to anywhere possible in the multiverse. Now Error has to go find Ink in order to make it official. But he’s definitely determined to do that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Dating? Or Hiding?</h3>
<p> Error knew how to find Ink, as when they had started being more-than-friends-but-not-really-dating Ink had ever so kindly painted a portal to a small, blocked off portion of the doodlesphere that Error could go through. Error couldn’t get to it any other way since the portals to it were mostly made out of ink, meaning no one could get there except Ink, unless Ink took them. But this was only a small section of the doodlesphere, possibly to prevent Error from destroying the doodlesphere. Error went through, and he saw Ink, Dream, and Blue. Oh dear. On one hand, he finally had the Star Sanses right in front of him so that he could take Dream and Blue so there’d be less cleaning up to do, and on the other hand, they might prevent him from seeing Ink again. Dream saw Error and let out an audible gasp, and he grabbed Ink and Blue, and took them to who knows where. Error was practically crushed. He had no idea where Ink was or could be. Then he began to wonder, why did he even like Ink. What was so important about this skeleton in the first place. Was it how annoying he was, and how he would never give up trying to be friends, even during their past battles? Or was it his stupid laugh, and how he snorted when he laughed and was so dang embarrassed about it and he got all fluster and- Error realized that there was no single thing he could pinpoint, just that he needed to go find Ink. So he went searching.
</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned at Ink “What the HECK was that and why did you let Error into the doodlesphere! Just because you’re breaking his heart does not mean he’s allowed in the doodlesphere. Also, why did he go to the doodlesphere in the first place with so much positivity! Ink he’s genuinely in love with you. I can tell. The way the positivity levels from him went drastically up when he saw you, this is all just wrong. Either you tell him, or you’re gonna have to learn to love him back so that when he tells you that he loves you, you can tell him the same and it won’t be a lie. He probably thinks I took you because I was scared of him. Ink, I’m more scared of what you could do to him. Anyone with two eyes would see that Error’s a fool in love, and I’m begging you, don’t manipulate him like this. Please. It’ll break his glitchy heart.” Dream smiles a pleading smile, before the smile turned real and he stopped feeling negative things.</p><p> “Dream, no. I’m not letting all these months go to waste. It’s been 5 months since he confessed and I’m not giving up all this progress. He’s gonna be heartbroken no matter what so why not actually win.” Ink gives out a smirk “In the mean time, I’m going to find our dear Glitchy and see what he has to say.” Ink steps backwards into an ink portal, and surfaces in the antivoid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Official?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error finds Ink in the antivoid, and he knows what the only reasonable thing to do is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Official?</h3>
<p> Ink sat in the antivoid. He knew Error would find him eventually. He drank some of the love vial and he felt the warm fuzzy feelings. The care for the AUs, the ‘love’ for Error. He wondered if it was real or not. If it was forced, or if he had fell and didn’t realize it because the vials are fake. He didn’t know if the vials were pushing him towards Error, but no matter, he had a mission. He had to save the multiverse. He thought about the times they had cuddled. He remembered how Error looked at him, full of longing and care. He... didn’t want to throw this all away just because of a plan. But then he snapped out of it. He remembered that Error is a murderer. A vicious, insane, bastard. Ink then waited for Error, he waited hours and hours. Maybe Error was looking for him somewhere. He’d have to give up <em>eventually<em>. Ink waited there for hours on end. He hoped Error would give up. And then he saw a portal.
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Error looked everywhere, but he couldn’t find Ink. The multiverse was blank and empty, only the universes themselves existed. But that would be over soon enough. He hoped that Ink wouldn’t mind. He looked for hours upon hours. He didn’t know why he was so attracted to that idiot. Was it the whole opposites attract thing? And why could he not get Ink out of his mind. Over the past months that Error had talked with Ink, the squid had grown on him. But then he realized. The one place he hadn’t checked was the antivoid. He had shown Ink how to get to the antivoid before, and now was likely the perfect time to go there. So Error opened up a portal, and went through, only to see Ink freaking out. He was crying on a puddle on the floor, practically shaking.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “INK! Are you ok?”
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “I’m fine, perfectly dandy.”
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “Ink you are crying and shaking are you sure”
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “This place is so empty- and blank and-“ Ink goes into a panic. Error feels a twang of guilt realizing that Ink is terrified of blank open spaces... and that’s what he was gonna turn the multiverse into. He decided that he would make an area full of things for Ink. Just so that he wouldn’t be scared, even though Error hated useless clutter. That was one thing he never understood about Ink. It took a bit for Ink to calm down, and when he did, Error asked the question he had been wanting to ask.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “Ink, will you be my boyfriend. I know we’re supposed to be taking this slowly and it’s only been a few months, but every day that I’m not with you, I’m thinking about you and how you manage to confuse me in so many ways. You’re so different from me and yet you consume my every waking moment. I don’t know what you’ve done to me but it’s taken my soul by storm and I’ve never felt anything like this before-“
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> “Yes!” Ink said enthusiastically. He had almost won.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love writing this. I wasn’t sure if I had it in me to write today, but here I am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. When To Strike, When To Strike..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink wonders when he’ll strike and save the multiverse. He keeps on pushing the date till later, maybe for a reason? Maybe it’s Ink knowing that Error will trust him more later, or something inside him telling him to not. It’s probably just the love vial confusing him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> When To Strike, When To Strike..</h3><p> Ink sat with Error on his couch, their fingertips just barely touching. Ink began to wonder, when would he save the multiverse? He clearly had Error’s trust, but as time went on, Error would trust him more. Maybe it was the love vial, but something told him that he can’t just betray Error’s trust like that, even though it was the plan from the beginning! Ink chose to ignore that, knowing it was the love vial messing with his head. That was... a challenge that he would have to get by in order to win this. Error looked at Ink, lost in thought, and grabbed his hand
</p><p> “Hey, Inky, are you ok?”
</p><p> “Yeah. I’m fine, just a bit tired. Long day, you know?”
</p><p> “Yeah. It’s fine with me if you sleep in my lap. I don’t mind. I’m getting used to you being so close to me. I’m getting used to the physical contact.”
</p><p> Ink sits on Error’s lap and brushes his finger down Error’s cheek “I love you Glitchy”
</p><p> Error glitches out due to the unexpected physical contact, and nearly crashes, especially when he hears the phrase ‘I love you’. “INK! I MEANT PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY LAP AND SLEEP, NOT THIS!” Error’s voice was barely understandable, he was glitching so badly. Ink laid on Error’s lap, after he realized what Error was saying. “You really are a scatterbrain, aren’t you, Inky. I love you too, sweetheart.”
</p><p> At that moment, Ink barfed. Error was used to this. Ink barfed whenever he got excited or nervous. This must have been a mix of excitement and nervousness. Error could understand that. His soul skipped a beat when Ink told him that he loved him, and that must be the soulless equivalent of that. Ink was really apologetic about it whenever he barfed, and this time was no exception. Clothes and couch had to be washed, and Ink helped a great deal.
</p><p> </p><p> Error had told Ink that he loved him. It was a mix of feelings. The love vial told him that this relationship could be <em>real<em> and that he could start telling Error that he loves him, and it would be real. But he knew that it never would be real. It would not be true, either. Error was still an enemy to him, and this was an undercover mission. Even if the circumstances were different, he still doesn’t have ‘real’ feelings. The vials were just lies that he even tells himself. On the inside, Ink was just a soulless husk with no emotion or personality of his own. He had to climb in order to feel emotion, and if the AUs disappeared, the creators would leave. And if the creators left, Ink would have no more emotion, and he’d be all alone in the blank multiverse forever, with no chance of saving. It would be worse than last time. Last time, the creators found him and gave him emotions, but if they left- Ink got nervous, if this failed, everything he had ever known would be gone, and he’d be alone with nothing. No emotions, and another empty, wide space. Till the end of time. The nervousness got worse, and then he barfed. Of course he was apologetic because this was Error’s couch, and Error’s clothes that he might have ruined, ink doesn’t come out easily. But it was mostly cleaned. Error had eventually gotten Ink to calm down, and they snuggled on the now-clean couch and fell asleep in each other’s arms, lightly snoring.</em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Moving Onto A New Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error has to let himself let go of the past in order to keep the relationship going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Moving Onto A New Chapter</h3>

<p> Error groggily woke up, his vision blurry. His vision cleared as he woke up and he saw Ink. His ex-enemy, his now boyfriend, and remembered all the times that Ink had hurt him. He wondered what had changed. What had made Ink fall in love with him. He knew that Ink had always wanted to be his friend, even during fights, Ink would always start conversations, and start blabbing about random things. Error remembered how Ink always got in his way, and then he got furious. Ink was always messing with him, and making his job harder, and just pissing him off. And then he looked at his sweet little Inky, who was sleeping cuddled up to Error, his head resting on Error’s chest and he was snoring ever so adorably. Error immediately calmed down, and gave Ink a peck on the forehead. He knew that he loved Ink, but sometimes he couldn’t let go of what had already happened. But he saw Ink, so defenseless, so weak, and he never knew what it felt like to want to protect something, rather someone. He was very aware that Ink could protect himself, and with the AUs missing, he wouldn’t need to, but he still wanted to. This soft little bean trusted him so much- Error had never trusted anyone before Ink. Maybe it was out of his own security? It didn’t matter why. “I’m gonna protect you and love you forever, Inky. I’ll never hurt you, never again. I promise.” Error whispered to Ink, hoping that he would hear despite being asleep. Ink woke up a few minutes later, yawning, and snuggling up close to Error’s face. He looked at Error with a bright smile on his face, even though he had just woken up. Error kissed Ink on the cheek, cradling his face gently, and they both blushed. Error felt his soul skip, and he remembered all the times he has been mocked by Ink. He had to push it away in order to keep the moment. Error was pulled up and off of the couch by Ink, who just so happened to have some music or something. Error was too tired to figure out what.
</p>
<p> “You know how to dance, right Error?”
</p>
<p> “Kind of.. I’m not really that good, but I guess?” Error was starting to wake up more, and he realized that Ink was trying to get their arms in a dancing position. The song playing was a soft kind of song, Error didn’t know which one, and Ink took out his paintbrush and painted a dark area, full of glowing lights. Then, Ink took Error in a lead, and put his hand around Error’s hip. Error had already prepared himself for the dancing, so he was fine. Ink’s other hand held Error’s hand, and Error put his free hand on Ink’s shoulder. The whole thing was elegantly soft. They danced in the three step waltz, sometimes messing up, but every time they did, they just laughed and shared a moment with each other. As they kept dancing, they got more and more in tune with each other, and slowly got closer together. Eventually they were so close, that if one of them tripped, they would have kissed. Error and Ink both seemingly let go of each other at the same time, and almost in sync, they wrapped their arms around the other’s skull, cradling it, and shared a tender kiss. Immediately after they had kissed, Ink barfed and Error had crashed. Idiots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I made a discord server for anyone who wants to join! https://discord.gg/EBKTnECEpa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. This Is Getting Too Cruel, Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is back at it again at Trying To Stop Ink From Breaking Error’s Heart™️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>This Is Getting Too Cruel, Ink</h3>
<p> After Ink and Error had cleaned up, Ink said that he would probably need to get going, lest Blue and Dream worry.
</p><p> “Awww. Dammit. I thought that this time you could just.... stay? And not um- not leave? I know that I’m supposed to be a cold hearted destroyer, but it comforts me when you’re around... makes my insecurities feel better. You comfort my soul, and I just don’t want you to leave.”
</p><p> “Awwww, Error, you’re gonna make me blusssshhhhh. I really do gotta get goin though, Blue and Dream night start getting suspicious, you know?”
</p><p> “Yeah. Don’t go for too long though.”
</p><p> “I won’t, Ruru.” Ink had given Error a new nickname, and before Error had even had time to react, Ink was gone, only a blob of Ink on the floor telling Error that that had actually happened and wasn’t just a dream. Error’s face was consumed by blush.
</p><p> </p><p> Ink was back in the doodlesphere, with Blue and Dream. The love vial has just worn off when he had gotten back. He no longer cared about Error, or anything that had happened. The dancing was stupid and cheesy, and only idiots in love would ever do that. “Hey Blue, I think we’ve almost won.”
</p><p> “We have?! That’s amazing!!”
</p><p> “Ink, we all know he is in genuine love with you. He can see no wrong in you now, you’ve got him in a trap, one meant to break his trust and send him into a depression. This is horrible to him. What if he proposes? What will you say? What will you do? Do you realize how horribly that’s gonna crush his heart? He’s going to propose at some point, you’ve literally made yourself into his soulmate, everything he could ever want, his one and only. And love is one of the <em>precious<em> things not taken away by Error, and you’re abusing the love he has for you and manipulating him into blindly loving you.  This is getting too cruel, Ink“</em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this fanfic, please comment and leave a kudos. It means a lot to me ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Time Goes By Pretty Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filler chapter i guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Time Flies By <em>Pretty<em> Fast

<p> Ink had gone to the Anti-Void once again. It had been months since Dream had said those last words, <em>"This is getting too cruel, Ink"<em>. Ever since then, Dream had disappeared without a trace. Nowhere to be found. Error had been getting comfortable with Ink, and Ink kept feeling those fuzzy feelings. He never wanted to leave the Anti-Void, despite it scaring him, and he especially never wanted to leave Error's arms. He knew it was just a side effect of the love vial, but it was almost <em>too<em> real for Ink. He had a mission, and he wouldn't let the multiverse down. After all, without a multiverse, there would be no creators, and with no creators meant no more vials, and no more vials meant he'd be emotionless and alone forever, with no way of escaping it this time. He recalled this all as Error held him in his arms. A few hours later, Ink had made a pillow fort somewhere in the Anti-Void. He didn't remember, and he couldn't find the pillows at all.
</em></em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Hey Inky, where are all the pillows"
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Not sure."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> Error plopped his head on Ink's lap and started dosing off "Welp, guess you're my pillow now."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> Every day with Error was a wonder, and Ink felt warm fuzzy feelings he had never felt before, even with the love vial. Was this love? How could the love vial make him feel different now? Weeks and months went by, and they ended up with brightly colored pillows, so Ink couldn't lose them. Ink never left the antivoid once, and said Dream and Blue were too panicky to notice him missing.
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Ink, you've been here for an awfully long time- you sure Dream and Blue wouldn't notice?"
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> Ink yawned, and looked up at Error with drowsy eyes, barely had woken up. "But it isn't morning yet...... a few more hours of sleep and cuddling..... then I'll go back and make sure they aren't worried...", Ink then continued to fall asleep again. He didn't want to see Dream again, seeing as how Dream kept trying to ruin the plan. When he finally awoke, he kissed Error on the cheek, and said his goodbyes, as he might not be able to 'sneak away' soon. When he got back, Dream still wasn't there, and Blue was starting to look defeated.
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "You're finally back! Is it going good?"
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Yes, there's still a lot to prepare for, and I don't know when I'll get a good chance."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Well, go on back. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting, considering the entire multiverse relies on this plan, and that plan involves you being with Error."
</em></em></em></p>

<p></p>

<p><em><em><em> Ink got back to the Anti-Void.
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Hey, Inkblob, wanna learn how to knit, I'm not that good but I can teach you basics."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "That would be wonderful, dear."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> Error spent the next 2 hours explaining, and the moment Ink touched the yarn, he managed to get tangled up in it.
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Oh my god, you adorable fucking idiot. Let me get you out of there, I'll help you."
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> Days went by, months too. Ink couldn't believe it, all of a sudden, it was their anniversary. And Error had a surprise gift for Ink.
</em></em></em></p>

<p><em><em><em> "Inky, it's our 1 year anniversary, can you believe it? You fill me up with joy, I can hardly trust people but you make me feel safe, and comfortable. I know things were off to a bit of a bad start, but I want to take risks, and try my best to do something I've never done before. Ink, will you let me protect you, and love you till the end of time. You'll never be lonely, we could even- maybe start a family..... Ink, what I'm trying to say here is, 'Will you marry me'?"</em></em></em></p></em></em>
</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER AND HIATUS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink has to make his biggest decision, one that could end the mission, or end in tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The Decision</h3>
<p> "What I'm trying to say is, 'Will you marry me, Ink?"
</p><p> The question filled Ink with dread. On one hand if he said no, the mission was in danger, if he said yes, he would have to marry... his enemy. Not only that, but the feeling was weird. He knew it was the love vial, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Error. But if he said no, his emotions..... He put on the happiest face he could, and gasped. "OF COURSE!!! I WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING MORE!!!!!!!!!!!" He knew his was fake, but Error was easily fooled. "We'll start with the preparations right away, my dear, I would be honored to marry you."
</p><p> Error's face brightened, as if his world was right in his in his hands. He put the ring on Ink's finger, and begun to cry from happiness. "I- I've wanted to ask you for so long- but I never had the courage to-"
</p><p> "We should start planning, Ruru."
</p><p> "So- do-do you want to invite anyone? I know that Dream and Blue probably hate me- But I know they'd want to see you happy, after all, they're like family to you."
</p><p> "They probably would come. So yeah, I'll invite them. Be right back, sweetheart." Ink steps back into a portal, ready to get yelled at
</p><p> </p><p> "YOU'RE <em>WHAT<em>?!??!?!"
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "I'm getting married to Error."
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> "INK, THIS IS WHAT DREAM WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!"
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Dream hears the yelling from across the DoodleSphere. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HIM????????? INK THIS IS TOO FRICKING FAR!!!!!!!! JERK!!!!!!!!! HE <em>LOVES<em> YOU!!!!!!!!!"
</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> "Relax, the wedding will be the perfect time to set the multiverse free. He'll understand. After all, <em>he's<em> the one who brought this. He took the multiverse. Whatever heartbreak he gets <em>was coming for him<em>."
</em></em></em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> The chaos begins, with now, Blue and Dream against Ink. There was shouting, and crying, and screaming. Eventually, it was decided. Blue and Dream would attend the wedding, but only to make sure everything is ok.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for short chapter lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>